Blood and Sand
by 8belles
Summary: Prequel to "It's 5 O'clock Somewhere", Blood and Sand is a whiskey cocktail and makes a great Miles lead in. Bass, Nora, Miles. Fluff, sexiness and betrayal.
1. Chapter 1

Blood and Sand

Her brown skin was so inviting to touch so he did, slowly and languidly. He relished the softness of her in this rough world. She shifted slightly in bed under his caress. Looking at her prone form there was a hint of a vertebra, a curve of her shoulder blade where the tattoo of the American flag had yet to be placed, and the arc of her ribs.

She twisted slightly as he tickled her with his light touch. The fingers continued to her waist, hip and the back of her thigh, " If you keep touching me like that, I'm going to have to make you stop.", she growled into her pillow but enjoying every second of it.

" I wish you would.", Sebastian Monroe answered her as he leaned into the back of her neck placing kisses up and down her hairline. Goosebumps raced up and down her body like lightening. How come it never felt like this with Miles? How did she get here from there she wondered briefly as she gave into Bass's embrace.

Six months prior…..

The guard gave a crisp salute and opened the doors for Miles to enter the ballroom for the annual Summer Ball since the Black Out. Bass had been itching for a party and so he created the committee for this swank soirée that made everyone feel a bit more glamorous in this now gritty, ugly world.

When Miles entered, people near by the doorways stopped and watched him; men with envy, women with lust. Impeccably dressed in his Republic Uniform of light absorbing black gabardine, his sword gleaming at his waist, epaulets of silver cord at both shoulders, medals of conquest pinned neatly to his right and bright silver buttons down his overcoat. The collar of his jacket stood up exactly to where his freshly trimmed jet-black hair began. The barest hint of silver hairs accented his hairline in his trademark slicked back look. He had threatened the barber within an inch of his life if he nicked his skin and made him bleed. The barber was wise and did not mar his skin.

Proudly, Miles walked down the center aisle carpeted with red towards the front of the ballroom like he owned the place. Elegant candle sconces flickered from tables and the walls casting romantic and luxurious shadows that played up his high cheekbones, deepened the brown mystery of his eyes. Miles Matheson was feeling every inch a man tonight with a hunger he was going to fill.

Bass waited for him at the head of the room wearing a similar uniform and looking just as devilish and hungry. His brown curls were tamed but added a bit of impish allure to his face. " Brother! I thought you'd never arrive! Letting your ladies groom you?", Bass teased and offered a hand to Miles.

Miles took the hand firmly and pulled Bass into a brotherly half embrace, " I think you stole some style hints from me!"

" Well, we aren't getting any younger.", Sebastian replied with a mischievous twinkle.

" Speak for yourself, friend.", Miles returned the smile wholeheartedly. Old? Hardly. Miles Matheson was in his prime.

The next guest arrived, Tom Neville and his wife. Julia was radiant in a glass-beaded gown of the deepest ruby. Her cascading blonde hair formed gentle waves over her shoulders and down her back and her makeup was modest but making a statement. Tom wore a dress version of his green and brown uniform with gleaming silver buttons on the coat and highly polished shoes. Miles assumed his favorite pistol was hiding under that coat though he could not see it. Tom never did care fore blades. Maybe it was too personal for him to get that close someone he was going to kill, Miles criticized in his head, but Julia was a sight to behold and he was debating if he was going to flirt with her.

" Tom, Julia! Thank you for coming.", Bass greeted the couple. Julia smiled a polite hello and Tom accepted the friendly clap on the shoulder from Monroe. Bass went back to chatting with his group after greeting them.

Miles caught Julia's eye and he gave a seductive smile. Julia blushed and looked away. Tom noticed immediately, " General Monroe. You clean up rather well when you're not hacking up rebels."

Miles looked at him with an easy grin, " Thanks. At least I earned this uniform originally at West Point, instead of Allstate. Or was it Geico?"

Tom gave him an icy stare and taking Julia by the elbow led her away, " Good evening, General."

" Have fun you two.", Miles said after them and then turned his attention to the floor. He saw the core commanders, some married, some single with dates. He had to admit that the ladies still did a good job looking hot despite not having the mills and clothing factories they used to have. Pondering the field for his appetite tonight, he didn't notice the woman approaching him from the side.

" General? General Matheson?", the creamy voice said to his left.

Miles turned to the voice and was pleasantly surprised. A beautiful Latina woman stood in a gown of pale green, her hair pinned up in a chignon, a few curls and wisps dangling down to her shoulders. A pair of gold chain earrings completed the look. " Yes?", he said trying not to salivate.

" I wanted to meet you in person. I've heard so much about you.", the lady replied with her brown eyes looking luminous.

" And you are, lovely lady?", Miles asked taking her hand and raising it to his lips.

" Nora. Nora Clayton.", she said holding his gaze.

" How about we go somewhere more private?", Miles suggested liking this windfall.

" Certainly.", she smiled back and as they departed every woman turned green.


	2. Chapter 2

Miles was going to take his time with his new acquaintance. She seemed like a lady of quality and deserved proper entertainment. He led her to an adjoining room from the ballroom where a well-dressed table occupied the space. Candles illuminated the table settings and white silky tablecloth. " Would you join me for a small bite?", Miles proffered. He was impressed at the major domo that Bass had hired. The man was like a mind reader who seemed to know exactly what he and Monroe wanted when they were in the mood.

" That would be lovely.", Nora said graciously and sat on the seat Miles had pulled out for her. A bottle of wine sat in a silver wine bucket near the table. Miles looked at it and poured them both glasses. Wine was not uncommon in the Republic, but _good _wine was rare. They lacked the terroir and climate apparently. This was one of the better ones.

" So, how did such a beautiful woman arrive here tonight?", Miles began conversationally, sipping his wine.

" I have friends. Some in high places. ", Nora replied modestly.

" Those are always good to have.", Miles returned thinking that was so true these days.

" Have you always been a soldier, General?", she initiated as a servant came out of the shadows with a tray of appetizers.

For a moment Miles waxed nostalgic, as the food was set before them, " Please, call me Miles. Yes, now that I think of it. Sebastian and I went to West Point together. We never wanted to do anything else. "

" Do you like it? Being in the military.", Nora replied, nibbling on an morsel.

Miles looked at her carefully wondering if her agenda was more than just a roll in the hay, " Why do you ask, Nora?"

Nora smiled a warm smile which really made her radiate," Not to be rude, but you are the subject of much discussion in the Republic. I want to get my stories straight. "

" Fair enough. I do like it. I get things in this new world I would not be able to get otherwise.", he replied sipping his wine and liking the way it felt going down into his belly.

" So you have to fight for everything?", Nora asked with a small, flirtatious smirk.

" For you, apparently not.", Miles countered and enjoyed her look of surprise.

The next morning, Nora felt herself in a very nice bed. She couldn't remember when she had slept so deeply woke up feeling fairly refreshed. Eyes still closed, she could smell him and the memory came back. The lovely dinner, the wine, the bedroom. Yes, in that sequence. Nora was not one to do one-night stands but this one was full of grace and manners. Maybe she needed to definitely be more selective in her flings.

But this time was different. Instead of feeling the urge to get up, get dressed and split, she felt the urge to stay and linger in the warmth and human connection. Was she falling for him? After one night? The hardened skeptic in her sneered that she definitely was not falling in love. Love will get you and good people killed, she harshly reminded herself. But she lonely and the temporary flings was not filling the holes in her life like real relationships did. She longed for something else and shut her inner demons away as a hand touched her waist making her roll toward him, opening her eyes.

If Miles was dangerously charming in the evening candlelight, he was a dreamy boy in the morning, light playing softly on his face instead of the hardened, sexy General. " Good morning.", he said simply, his deep brown eyes soft and entreating. The stubble of his beard was gleaming slightly with silver.

"Good morning.", Nora returned and wondered if he gave every girl he bedded that soft look.

" Did you sleep well?", he asked gently with a smile.

Nora paused. Was this innuendo? " Your bed is very comfortable.", she replied.

Miles smiled wider and ran his hand through her hair, " Only the best. "

" The bed or the woman?", Nora asked trying to keep the sarcasm at bay.

Miles gave her a steady look and replied with a kiss to her forehead, " Just you." That made her smile and actually warmed her heart, which she allowed herself to believe this could be something else besides idle curiosity.

A polite knock came on the door from across the room and Nora jumped in surprise. Miles reassured her no one was going to come in without his permission. He rose and slipping on his underwear approached the door. Opening it just a crack, the butler on the other side delivered a message. Miles closed the door and returned to the bed, sitting on the side.

" I need to meet with the President.", Miles said, a hint of regret to his voice.

" I see. I'll get my things.", Nora said feeling slightly dismissed.

Miles sensed her small rejection, " No. Stay a while. He can wait."

Nora looked at him and couldn't help but smile a little. He slipped back into bed and kissed her. As her hand moved down his chest to his hip, she felt a huge scar. Alarmed, she pulled back not remembering it the night before.

" Don't worry. It doesn't hurt anymore.", Miles said and embraced her.

" How did you get that and survive?", she asked wondering if this man was a cat with nine lives or superman.

Miles stopped his kissing her neck and replied, " Trenton Campaign. We were taking heavy fire and I got in the way. Simple."

" That should have killed you.", Nora said incredulously. She had seen her own amounts of conflict and it always ended badly.

" Well, luckily I have Sebastian.", he replied bluntly, " And a really good field surgeon." He moved in to kiss her again but another knock interrupted. Hanging his head, he stopped and looked at Nora. " I'm in trouble now.", he said like a little boy ignoring the summons of his mother.

Nora smiled. She had a feeling she'd be seeing more of this officer in the future, " That's ok. I'll show myself out."

" When can I see you again?", Miles said with maybe a little too much eagerness in his voice for his taste. It was rare he let it betray him and he was slightly annoyed at himself.

" Tomorrow night. Dinner?", Nora replied, the sun shining on her rich brown hair.

" Perfect. I'll see you then, Lov-.", he stopped himself and looked hastily at the floor. Nora sad there shocked for a moment. Did he just almost call her 'Love'?

Miles threw on a shirt and pants and bolted for the door like an embarrassed teenager.

Why were men always so damn cute when they exposed their true emotions, Nora wondered? She didn't know but it made it hard not to be attracted to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Miles pounded down the hallway to the Situation Room half pissed at himself and half at Monroe. Why did he say that? Love. It was half out there, which is almost worse than being full out there. He'd only known her for a few hours but now he is calling her 'Love'?! Weakness, Miles, weakness, he berated himself. Weakness kills. Love hurts. What the hell are you doing?

But then he was annoyed with Bass. What could be so pressing that it would rouse the Commander and Chief out of his bed, with women in it no doubt. He would certainly find out and if it wasn't good, he was going to beat Bass silly.

Monroe stood with Neville, Baker and the rest of his commanders around a large wood antique table that was rumored to once have been used by George Washington. The lesser officers snapped to attention when Miles stormed in like a hurricane but Neville barely raised his hand to his forehead in salute. Bass took no notice.

On the table was the map of the former United States, the Monroe Republic proudly taking up the upper Midwest and East Coast. Miles rubbed his hip. That East Coast campaign was his idea and almost killed him, but they had strategic access to the Atlantic Ocean as well as the Great Lakes.

The George Federation appeared to brood below the Monroe Republic like an angry younger sibling. Those Georgians were hard to fight. They knew their land very well and with the lack of mosquito spraying since the Black Out, malaria was beginning to have an impact on any military work there. To the West spread the Texans, the Plains, Wasteland and Monroe's least favorite, the California Commonwealth. Apparently the lack of electricity sent them over the edge now that they couldn't drive their Priuses, have their Apples and look glamorous all the time. Bass showed them no mercy when he encountered them, which thankfully was rare.

" Miles. We have some bad news.", Bass growled, his blue eyes on fire.

" What is it?", Miles said, his own annoyance at being woken 'early' gone.

" Scouts just came in with reports that the Plains and Georgians have made a pact and are making a move on the confluence of the Mississippi and Ohio Rivers.", he replied and it wasn't the battle that alarmed Sebastian, but the alliance that may have been struck.

" What was Cairo Illinois?", Miles said looking at the map.

" Approximately. We also have word they have access to an extremely large cache of gun powder and have been producing nitroglycerin.", Bass said calmly. His Militia had to be very careful with their bullets. Gunpowder was easy to make, but the bullet casings were more difficult and the Trenton Campaign had put them at a disadvantage. Also, Miles had used up most of their explosives blowing up rebel positions and it was taking their armory a while to get raw materials to make more dynamite. On top of that, nitroglycerin had at least ten times the explosive power than dynamite.

If reports were true, they had more trained men but less weaponry than this new alliance.

Looking at the men assembled and Bass, they began work on their plan to keep the Republic safe.


	4. Chapter 4

Five weeks later….

" But I have to go.", Miles said hesitantly, his back to her looking out the stately windows of his apartment in downtown Philadelphia.

Nora sucked in a breath that she was going to use to yell, but held her tongue. Instead she walked towards him and laced her arms around his middle, laying her head in the hollow between his shoulder blades. They stood there for many minutes in silence, no words between them.

Miles had never loved someone this deeply. Their whirlwind relationship took him by complete surprise. It was late summer now and he recalled how all he wanted was a quick trick and instead got the most wonderful woman he'd ever met. She met him in every way: intellect, lightness of heart, she was beautiful… just perfect.

Bass had watched the relationship grow and often-teased Miles that a woman should not be able to hen pick the general of the Militia. Miles brushed it off as male envy. They had often quibbled over their lifetimes about girls. Miles would always get the girls first when they were young, Bass sometimes getting lucky with a lady. Bass had over time learned to sharpen his image and polish his swagger so that they were about even with women, but Miles sensed Bass was really jealous this time. That troubled him now that he was going out into the field.

Things were not all paradise either between Nora and Miles since the tactical discovery between the Plains and Georgians. Miles spent almost all his days and nights in the Situation Room going over reports, inventories, talking to strategists, and reading with cartographers. He watched men on the parade grounds go through training and he supervised recruiting. Nora complained that except for late night when he was too tired to do anything, she never saw him. She knew it was his job and she cursed herself for falling for the guy with the dangerous job.

Nevertheless, she was there for him when he complained they were killing all the young men of the Republic and soon it would be a country of old men. She listened to him worry about how Sebastian was casting his eyes and powers in too many directions and running roughshod over the citizenry. She heard him talk about some top secret work to return power that involved some woman named Rachel.

Since the scouts return, the Republic chemists had been working non stop to also make nitroglycerin but in its more stable form because it was going to be traveling to the south border. The convoys of supplies were going to what used to be Pittsburg, then to the Ohio River but just the tiniest jolt and the nitro would blow. Metal smiths were pounding out bullet casings as fast as the presses would let them, but they were able to produce musket balls much easier.

Now all was almost ready it was time. He rotated in her arms and held her to his chest. She could hear his heart beat through his dress coat. " I'm a General. I need to command my troops.", he said without excitement. Typically he was very happy to get out of town and away from the fussiness of city life. Now he had a reason to stay.

" Take me with you.", she implored, looking up at him with her deep brown eyes.

" I would if I could. I can't risk your life.", Miles said honestly hoping he didn't sound too chauvinistic.

Nora frowned and her eyes darkened further, " Miles Matheson, you risk yours."

Miles smiled slightly, a twinkle in his eye," Dearest, it's not my choice. My commander is ordering me."

" Your commander is your best friend. He'd understand.", she implored.

" I'm not so sure.", Miles said looking over her head kissing her hair tenderly. Nora closed her eyes and soaked in the memory for herself. She felt his finger hook her chin and lift it up, placing his lips tenderly on hers. She melted into the kiss and let him scoop her up and carry her to the bed. They said their goodbyes slowly and deliberately that afternoon.

The next morning was grey and raining, the first hints of fall in the air. Miles woke early and left Nora in bed, a note on parchment next to the night table. He lingered in the doorway of his apartment and felt like his heart was being torn from his chest. The lust of battle was not in his veins this time, but the fear of dying and never seeing her again.

The convoy was ready saddled and armed in the square outside Independence Hall. Miles mounted his horse and adjusted his scabbard and coat before looking up at stairs of the Hall. Sebastian Monroe stood there in his dress uniform. He did not address the group, but gave a crisp salute. Miles saluted back and their eyes locked for several seconds the way they always did before battle. It was almost sacramental; the unspoken brotherly bond.

Without fan fare the convoy rode out towards Pittsburg and the river port, Miles feeling less than whole.


	5. Chapter 5

The Republic had maintained the road, but it was still slow going. The rain made the pavement slippery and where the pavement had cracked, potholes had made the travel difficult for the draft horses. Their harnesses and shod hooves making a staccato on the road, which moved the column forward in time because the men had no other choice but to plod along.

The rain had settled to a drizzle and was starting to soak into the cracks and crevices of Miles's oilcloth cape. His mind wandered back to Philadelphia like the cold as trickled down his neck to the place a few hours before Nora had rested her head. Bass and Miles did not get a chance to make idle talk besides the mission and so he couldn't gauge Monroe's motivations while he was gone.

Bass had begun to become obsessed with regaining electricity. A few weeks back, Miles was outraged when Sebastian showed him his " secret weapon" surprise: Miles' sister in law living in a prison of sorts to work on some project of Bass's. Miles argued vehemently that she was not a prisoner of war but his brother's wife.

" She needs to go _home_, Bass.", Miles hissed fiercely at his friend in Monroe's parlor as he leaned heavily on the table in the Situation Room.

" No, brother. She is working for us. She's not a prisoner.", Bass soothed, his cool gaze unwavering.

" If she's an employee, then she needs a vacation to go home to her family.", Miles retorted sarcastically, " She's got one… two kids at home. My brother, I am sure, is wondering where she is." Actually, Miles wondered for the first time why Ben hadn't come to get his wife or inquire about her at all.

Monroe smiled at him enigmatically, sipping his drink; " I think she prefers it here. "

Miles inhaled sharply and held his breath for a second before exhaling forcefully in frustration. He knew when his friend would not yield and it disturbed him that Monroe thought taking family, as hostage was acceptable but he was powerless, " What is she working on, anyway?"

" Power, Miles. Turning the lights on so we can be the new superpower.", Bass said like a salesman, approaching Miles, hands outstretched, " Imagine! No more worries about our borders. We can subdue the Rebel movement. It will be a wonderful thing."

Miles eyed him carefully. He didn't like Sebastian's tone. It was verging on fanatical, " And then what? We wage war on the whole Continent?"

Bass smiled again, walked back to the table he had set his glass of whiskey on, raised the glass in a silent toast and sipped. Miles felt shivers down his back.

A drip of water fell off his hood onto his nose and it shook him back to reality. Sadly curious, he wondered what Nora was up to.


	6. Chapter 6

Nora rolled over and suddenly realized that Miles wasn't there. She bolted upright in bed and remembered that he had left early on his big mission. Frowning, she recalled telling him to wake her so she could wish him one last goodbye. Obviously, he forgot or just didn't want to disturb her. Looking at the nightstand in the morning light, she saw the note and picked it up.

Miles' handwriting was choppy and short, just the way she expected it to be. The quill marks flowed over the page almost looking like Japanese kanji, but the message warmed her heart: " Nora, I'm not one to write books but I need to remind you how special you are to me even when we are gone. I will honor our love while we are apart. I trust you will do the same till I return. I will return. I always do. Love, Miles."

Nora found herself smiling at the note. She looked around his apartment and decided it was best to be moving on before too long. In the back of her mind she thought about going back to her job and how she was going to pass her time waiting for him. He didn't say how long it was going to take to subdue the new alliance between the other two nations bordering theirs. She did say a silent wish that it would not be too long and he return safe.

Pulling her clothes on and brushing her hair up into a high ponytail, a soft knock came to the door. Thinking it was odd because no one ever knocked on Miles's apartment door before when he was here, she cautiously approached the tall double doors, " Yes?" her voice trying to to be firm.

" Ms. Clayton?", it was a man's voice she recognized but didn't place it right away.

" Yes, can I help you?", she replied still not opening the door in this world full of danger.

" Ms. Clayton, this is Sebastian Monroe. May I come in, please?", he returned from the other side. For some unexplained reason, Nora's blood chilled then felt like it was on fire.

Straightening her outfit and smoothing her hair on last time, like a girl going in for school pictures, she opened the door, "Of course, Mr. President."

Bass strode into the apartment that he and Miles spent some fun times. Parties, women, whiskey… sometimes all at the same time in the same space. Miles and he had a 'me casa, su casa' arrangement from time to time. He was still in his dress uniform from the early morning review of the mission, except that he had loosened the collar on his shirt some. Nora notice how alike and how different the two men were and how Sebastian exuded a different kind of bravado from Miles and it titillated her somewhat, but more out of curiosity instead of lust.

" Ms. Clayton, it's been a while since we've seen each other. How are you?", he began politely, holding his hands behind his back, his curls more of a tamed wave.

" I am fine, Mr. President.", Nora said back neutrally, watching his face as she shifted on her feet.

" Well, I just wanted to say that Miles really has taken a shine to you and so by virtue of that, you are family too. Anything you need from myself or my staff, please don't hesitate to ask. I know this is a difficult time for you.", Bass said softly with a kind tone. His blue eyes were gentle yet beguiling.

Nora wasn't sure how to respond to such an overture, " Thank you, sir. I appreciate that."

" Don't mention it. Have a lovely day, Ms. Clayton.", he replied, inclining his head and stepping out of the doors, not looking back. Nora watched him leave and then slowly shut the door wondering if Miles put him up to the visit or if the president had chosen to do that himself.

Deciding it didn't matter; she finished tidying up and left the apartment for her own home.

Miles took a small slip of paper from his front pocket and marked another notch in it as he finished his morning chicory coffee at the campfire. They had made it to former Pittsburg without much trouble, which was not reassuring to him. Not knowing where and when the dumb Rebels would strike was troubling. Two weeks it took and he documented every day away from Nora on that slip of paper. He wasn't sure why he bothered; he'd been away from women before on missions, but he typically found someone else along the way to ease his pain of separation. But this was a medication for him, a way for him to know that he had something to look forward to, something to go home to besides Bass.

"Sir! The camp is ready to move onto the barges.", the staff sergeant smartly saluted Miles.

"Proceed with the loading.", Miles replied darkly not looking up at the man, who rotated smartly on his heel and retreated. Matheson stood from the log he had been sitting on and watched the camp flow away in an orderly procession to the large wooden barges tied to the shoreline at the simple wharf. He kicked dirt on the small campfire to extinguish it and left the pots for the kitchen staff. The day was dawning clear and crisp; another calling of Fall and he could see down river where the hills rising around the Ohio River were maybe beginning to color just slightly. A soft breeze blew through the camp and he smelled wild roses, the same perfume that Nora wore.

" Sir, we have word from the Capitol.", a private approached with a bundle of letters in his hand. Miles nodded and took the mail. Usually no news is good news but he found himself urgently wishing for a letter from Nora. He found one to his delight and ripped it open like Christmas morning, " Miles, I hope your journey has been smooth. I am back at work and it's just not the same without you. The President has been very nice to me and let me send this to you by his messaging service. Not sure how this would get to you otherwise. I need to be brief but I miss you terribly. Love, Nora."

Miles looked at the note over and over, flipping it to the back and the front. He knew it was not the original. Nora probably put too much into her letter and they censored it, just in case. While this made perfect logistical sense to him, his heart railed at the idea that someone else, maybe even Bass, had read Nora's thoughts and condensed them into this sterile message. Regardless, he folded it carefully into a neat square and put it in his shirt near his heart.

The rest of the mail was in code and would take him a few hours to interpret but it was something to distract him from the monotony. Putting the rest of the letters in a pouch at his waist, he looked at the barges heavy with cargo, horses and men. Briefly he thought of Lewis and Clark and the expedition that Thomas Jefferson had set the men on hundreds of years ago and turned slightly. That's when the badly aimed arrow whistled through the air and grazed his chest from the left.

Miles spun with the passing of the arrow and got low to the ground behind the log he had just bee sitting on, " ATTACK! ATTACK! Man a DEFENSE!", he yelled into the air as more arrows whistled down upon them, a few sticking in the log he was hiding behind.

Muskets and the few automatic weapons they were issued were hastily put into service with the loud crack and bang of shots. The screams of dying and wounded began to pepper the air. Miles crawled backwards towards more cover because he didn't have a projectile weapon. " Into the trees! There! Flush them out and launch the barges!", he yelled as he did so.

Small groups of soldiers formed loose groups and stormed into the line of trees opposite the bank of the river. Miles reached a group of bushes, out of the range of the arrows and saw scruffy guerrilla Rebels running away but then the Molotov cocktails began to fly. Horses seeing the flames screamed and stamped on the barges, pulling on their restraints as the first barges drifted away. Grasses ignited and calls to rally echoed in the air. Miles felt lower officers pulling on him to retreat and get out of range but he was commander and would not run like a coward.

" To the barges! Now, move move move!", he called to his subordinate officers to round up the rest of the troops and evacuate. They were not out numbered by any stretch but he wanted to reserve man and weapon power for the later part of the mission. Men moved in the chaos to the barges. Some dove in and swam to the closer ones. The first ships to disembark had caught the current of the river and were swiftly moving down stream. A last barge was cutting loose and Miles shooed the last few men towards it. He used his pistol to pick off a few Rebels who strayed too close and then turned. He heard a captain's voice call out to come now and he leapt into the water. Suddenly his chest was on fire when the water hit his skin. He must have some wound somewhere. A rope was thrown to him from the barge which was rapidly catching the current and pulling away and the Rebel's emboldened by the retreat advanced on the waterfront firing arrows at the ship. Miles dove under as the arrows streaked towards him and tried to feel for the rope in the murky waters.

Above the water the men watched in horror if their commander had been killed in the volley of arrows until the rope went taught. A cheer rose from the men on the barge as they pulled him towards them. Miles was tightly gripping the rope with one arm and the men could see blood on his open shirt where the buttons had come loose. Pulling him aboard, he sat on the deck waving away the hands who tried to help him, accepting a rag for a towel. Wiping his face, he saw the Rebels claiming their own victory on the shore, " Set up watches for the next days. They know where we're going and how fast. I don't want any more surprises.", he said loudly and feeling the pinch in his chest. Men scrambled to his bidding. Looking down he saw how close that archer came to ending the mission. The note Nora 'wrote' was sliced in half and soaked in blood. The broad head had cut him pretty well, but if he hadn't turned, Miles saw he would have been a kebab.

" Sir, let us fix that.", his captain said. Miles wasn't in the mood to argue and he submitted to the cleaning and the stitches sad that he didn't have the fake letter from Nora. What other disappointments were they in for?


	7. Chapter 7

Nora looked at the calendar despondently. Did she really meet Miles Matheson three months ago? She asked herself if she still remembered their crazy, off the deep end connection. Where the hell was he now? Half way to the edge of the Republic or dead along the roadside? Is this what she wanted? Plenty of men had made their intentions very clear which both pleased her ego but repulsed her heart.

Work dragged on with no mention of him but some of the other Republic wives told her not to expect much communication from the field. It wasn't like they had email anymore and they just didn't spare riders for messages of personal nature.

A knock sounded at her door and the sound made her jump in the emptiness of her apartment. She put the calendar on her kitchenette table and walked to the door through the living room. Peering through the peephole in the door she was alarmed to see Sebastian. Her fingers fumbled with the locks to open the door.

Bass admired her briefly as the door opened; she still dressed in her office attire, hair up neatly in a bun and small golden earrings dangling from her lobes, " Ms. Clayton."

" Mr. President. Is Miles ok? Do you have word?", Nora gushed barely aware of her manners. Why else would Sebastian Monroe be at her door in the late afternoon (or any time for that mater) except to deliver bad news?

Bass smiled a charming smile of comfort, " No. No bad news. If I was at liberty to discuss I'd say all was going to plan."

Nora inhaled a breath of relief. Obviously she still felt something for Miles, " Oh… I see. To what do I have the honor of your presence?"

" May I come in?", Bass asked nicely and Nora noticed he was alone, which was odd for the President to be alone without his guard.

Nora stammered slightly, " Sure. Please come in." She moved aside and he stepped over the threshold. Closing the door she turned to him as he briefly surveyed her domicile, " Can I get you something to drink?"

" Oh, no. I'll only be a moment. Really.", he replied and sat on her small couch, carefully moving the sword at his hip to not poke the upholstery. Concerned, Nora sat opposite him in her armchair. Bass looked around her living room and admired her Southwestern taste in décor then his sapphire eyes focused on her, " Ms. Clayton… may I call you Nora?", she nodded in affirmative, " Thank you. ", he paused leaning forward slightly, " Nora, you are a lucky woman to be the girlfriend of my best friend. But I am here out of concern for you."

Nora sat, startled at this opening to the conversation, " What do you mean?"

" I've known Miles my entire life. I know his high points and his low as if we were twins.", Bass smiled slightly as if reminiscing about some of those points, " But certain people are more important than the damage those flaws can inflict."

" Are you saying that Miles is not a good person?", Nora's hackles rose at this criticism.

Sebastian frowned slightly but adjusted his expression quickly, " No. He is… my brother and it's because I love him as family that I am here. You are at risk by dating him."

" What, is he going to kill me or something? That is kind of hard to do when he's hundreds of miles away from here and I haven't heard from him in almost three months. ", her temper was just under the surface and she didn't quite care if he was the president or not.

Bass read her like a book and tried a different direction, " Nora, you are a lovely woman. No doubt that you've had lots of men admire you." He paused just long enough to stroke her ego, " But it hurts when those you love turn their back on you. You invest so much time and emotional work that it… leaves you empty." He saw her expression soften just a hair. " Well, I know Miles and his history. He's made me empty many times and I don't want that to happen to you.", he concluded in a sympathetic tone.

Nora chuckled softly, " Mr. President—"

"Bass, please.", Sebastian replied.

" Bass,", she picked up, " Miles never told me you bat for the other team."

Sebastian joined in the small laugh and then sobered, " I don't. But that rascal of a brother of mine has left me empty hearted more than once. And because I like you so much, I don't want you to be left hollow as well. "

Contemplating that statement she replied, " Isn't that rather traitorous of you to say about your best friend?"

" I doubt it. We are family. We always will be.", Bass stood up and Nora felt compelled to as well, " Please, just consider what I've said. I'm here for you." He stepped to the door and before she could get there to open it for him, he showed himself out.

Standing there alone in her living room she felt a bit of the hollowness in her heart, not from what he did say but what he did not.


	8. Chapter 8

The campfire was warm but Miles felt his soul chilled. He'd been running a small fever on and off since his dip in the river with the arrow wound, but he just felt old on the road and was longing for home. Almost four months. They had skirmishes with the Rebels from time to time but their liquid road was faster than a badly maintained concrete one, despite passing by Kentucky, former home of the fastest race horses in America.

The light played over his unshaven face as dark shadows danced in his eyes. Dinner sat cold in the pan but he ate it anyway despite not having any hunger for trail food. Nora weighed heavily on him. He couldn't spare a messenger and they were too far now, he was sure, for a pigeon. Those were for emergencies anyway and Bass would never let him hear the end of it if he used one for her.

His second in command, Rile, approached, " Sir, we are closing on … the former Cairo, Illinois.". No one really knew what to call the former cities and towns post-Blackout. " Can you come to the maps?" Lately, everyone noticed Miles was not his typical self and words floating around were becoming dangerous.

Miles looked at the young man, late twenties he guessed, so soon to become an officer. We are killing our young men, he thought bitterly and squared the blame solely on Bass. " Yes. Let's see what our options are." He rose stiffly from the ground, suddenly missing the direct heat from the flames on him as the colder night wrapped its arms about him.

" Scouts report there are Plains men here. About a battalion or so. ", Rile pointed at the home job "laminated" map from the days just after the Blackout. The clear packing tape was yellowed and cracking but it still kept the paper underneath dry. "Here" was a spit of land wedged between the Mississippi and the Ohio Rivers that once belonged to the state of Illinois. It once contained the city in whole of Cairo. Miles admired their brashness. There were no high points to stand on, but they had their eye on two sides of two rivers. Their weakness was they could be cut off from retreat.

" Any Georgians?", Miles asked carefully looking for any advantage.

" We have word of supply wagons with their symbols, but very few men.", the Colonel replied.

" Ah, let your ally push daises. I wonder how they negotiated that.", Miles muttered to himself. The Georgians were a wily group apparently.

" There are obviously very few roads in and out and most are badly maintained here, if at all. I think we should send bomb riggers to these points,", Rile pointed at the four existing bridges across the rivers, " Blow the two southern ones and the western and use the eastern rail bridge as our exit and the barges in the water to trap them and cut them down.", he concluded succinctly.

Miles looked at this young man again almost surprised at his efficient plan to dispatch the enemy with such ruthlessness, " I like your plan, Colonel. We must also make sure that their cache of explosives is eliminated."

"Absolutely.", Riles' voice was confident even if Miles didn't feel it.

" Let's move into to position for tomorrow night. No fires, cold rations.", Miles said with a curt salute and departed to sleep off his dread.

The river was covered in a fog from the cool morning air. The camp packed and disbanded almost silently. Unneeded horses were corralled inland from the river. Overnight, some scouts had intercepted a handful of spies from the Plains. Miles was woken so that he may supervise their interrogation and he was in a foul mood because of it. The spies knew nothing of great importance; just like a good spy does and Miles didn't have the time for one of his trademark talk sessions.

" Did the bomb riggers leave before sunrise with their instructions?", Miles asked Rile, wiping the blade of his sword on a scrap of the spy's shirt.

" Yes sir. They took enough nitro to send the city sky high three times.", Rile replied with confidence. Miles needed to make sure this kid was promoted when they got back to Philadelphia.

" Let's get moving while we still have the fog. Tell all the men no talking except for essential communication. Voices carry on water.", Miles reminded his second in command and then they parted company.

As they drifted southward, the river took a gentle bend to the left around low lying, fertile farmland that had not seen the work of human hands in several growing seasons. Brush and small trees sprouted up where corn and soybeans once held sway. The town lay on the right bank. Miles, using his binoculars, peered as best he could through the thick fog and he found himself holding his breath in an effort to stay soundless. The silence was palatable.

" Slow the barges and land there.", Miles, whispering, pointed to a small, relatively flat spot on the river bank that was hidden by brush overgrowing the bank. Rile gave several hand signals and the large craft landed easily with just the lapping of water. The men filed off and spread out like guerrilla warriors, their black uniforms melting into the pre dawn gloom. Miles knew the spies lack of return would have raised red flags, but he was determined to still get the upper hand. " Move the main barge back into the stream and anchor.", Miles instructed his subordinates, who scrambled to fulfill the command.

A barge slid off into the fog and disappeared from view.

It wasn't long before yells of battle were heard. Miles turned towards the sound. They were not supposed to engage yet. Using his arm signals, he motioned for the troops to move forward towards the sound and fan out around the back to prevent a rout.

Moving up the bank, the sounds of gunfire, large caliber as well, were heard. He gave the command to attack. The men rushed forward, pushing through trees, scrub and tangles. " Fire the signal!", he called and an archer lit three arrows, finding an open spot in the canopy of trees, shot the flaming bolts into the sky. The first rolling boom was heard like a muted thunder. Bridge one. A few seconds later, the next low wave sound passed with a roll: bridge two. It took a while for the third to sound off but finally, Miles knew the bridges were gone, except for the rail bridge.

" The Republic!", he called the charge and a chorus of voices joined him as the early morning light just peaked the tallest treetops.


	9. Chapter 9

Nora lay in bed, draped over it like laundry, her arms dangling over the side staring at the hardwood floor. It was Saturday and grey. In her hands she held a simple sketch a street vendor had made of Miles in charcoal on a scrap of paper. She remembered that date; Miles had taken her out for a lovely dinner that only those in the higher echelon get followed by a stroll down the tonier of the shopping boulevards in Philadelphia. The night was a warm one and his arm felt so good around her shoulders.

The street vendor had portraits of many notable people around his cart and he called and cajoled people to sit for their picture. Nora remarked to Miles the days of photography, particularly digital and how the world put whatever they wanted on Instagram. " I am almost glad those days are gone.", Miles laughed quietly as he pulled her close.

" And why is that?", she asked, smiling.

" Well, let's just say that Bass and I in our youth put a bit too much information out there on the Internet.", he chuckled with an impish look.

" Oh really? Facebook fiend? Or was it Pinterest with nail fashion and Martha Stewart motifs?", Miles gave her a sarcastic look. " And you think when the power comes back, that those images will be gone?", Nora teased.

Miles' expression lost a bit of its fun when she remarked about the power, " I guess we'll have to wait and see."

" At least we got rid of the LOLCats. Those really bothered me.", Nora said disdainfully. Miles smiled again as they approached the artists cart.

" General Matheson! An _honor_!", the artists bowed low as if he was royalty. Miles straightened up some; he was feeling rather royal," Care for a portrait? Please, it would be my pleasure. Perhaps something for the young lady to keep while you are away?"

Nora looked slightly sad at that comment but she knew it was true. Miles waved the vendor off but Nora held his arm, " No, really. I think that would be nice. Especially since we don't have photos any more.", her tone was soft and her eyes luminous in the dark.

" Fine. For you, dear. ", Miles acquiesced and sat in the portrait chair while the artist prepared his easel.

That was their third date and now it was five months since she'd seen him. The paper was rough edged and the texture smooth. Half interested, she wondered where the artist had gotten the paper. It was too fine for home made. The charcoal marks were precise and it was a good likeness of him. He even captured the kind expression that Nora noticed he saved for her and no one else.

A knock on her door startled her. The portrait fluttered gently to the floor. Grabbing her robe, she pulled it around her as if suddenly cold. The knock came again and Nora stepped quickly to the threshold. " Who is it?", she called wondering if she still had the pistol in the drawer of the front hall table, just in case.

No one replied but she looked down at the floor. An envelope had been pushed under her door and onto the entrance carpet. She bent down and picked it up, turning it over in her hands saw it bore the Monroe Republic's seal. With a finger, she pried open the flap and pulled the letter out. It read:

Ms. Clayton,

The honor of you presence is requested for lunch today at the Presidential Mansion this afternoon. 'No' will not be accepted. Dress is casual. I look forward to seeing you at one o'clock.

Sebastian Monroe

Nora folded the note carefully and tapped it against her chin. Did he have news? Probably not. The tone of the note was too casual. "No will not be accepted.", she was surprised at his moxie.

Turning away from the door and walking back to the window, she noticed the sky had begun to cry and she felt a small urge to do the same. Miles would want her to be brave. Where was he? What was he doing? Was he even alive? Nora noticed she had crushed the letter in her hand.

The door at the Presidential residence, formerly Independence Hall, was painted a colonial grey with the same heavy bronze hardware that George Washington probably touched. Nora tiptoed carefully over puddles and up the stairs to the stoop. Monroe Militia guards, who had been watching her the whole way, slid between her and the door," State your business."

Nora looked up at the man, who seemed preternaturally tall, " Nora Clayton. I'm here to see President Monroe."

" Do you have documentation?", the man's baritone replied.

Nora proffered the crumpled invitation. The man glanced at it briefly and nodded. He and his partner separated and opened the door for her into the entrance hall. Nora entered and the door shut quickly behind her with a thud, made her jump. When her eyes adjusted to the candlelight, she saw the rich rug under her feet and portraits of Monroe officers on the walls, including one of Miles in his dress black uniform like the night they met.

A butler approached from a side hall, " Ms. Clayton. President Monroe is expecting you. May I take your coat?" Outside she heard a church clock chime one in deep resonating tones.

" Yes. Thank you.", Nora said and allowed the man to help her remove her coat revealing the simple rose colored dress she chose. Fabric and patterns were still hard to come by even here in Philadelphia.

" Please, this way.", the older man motioned and Nora followed, her small heels making a staccato on the hardwood. The floor replied by creaking here and there like it was the ghosts of elder statesmen talking to her from the centuries past.

He led them towards the back of the building, where the private residences of the President were located. They stopped at a tall white door and the butler knocked softly. There was the sound of a chair being pushed back on the floor and several steps. The door cracked open and Nora saw Bass appear. "Ms. Clayton, sir. ", he said, inclining his head to gaze at the floor.

" Thank you, Thomas.", Sebastian said to his servant and then looked at Nora, his gaze very mesmerizing, " Please. Come in!" He pushed the door farther open and Thomas stepped out of the way of Nora.

" Thank you.", she smiled at the butler and she thought she saw a small smile back.

Bass waited for her to enter before he closed the door behind, then he extended his arm towards a large oval table with two table settings for lunch, " Here we are. Thank you for coming.", he pulled a chair out for her and she sat while he pushed her in.

" Well, it's not every day you get an invitation from the President for lunch.", she said diplomatically.

" Nora. Call me Bass. Really.", he leveled a dashing look at her. Nora found herself blushing and averting her eyes.

" Alright. Bass.", she replied feeling like a girl let in on some secret.

" Tell me how you have been. ", he said sitting himself and reached over to pour each of them a glass of white wine. Nora noticed they were alone. A cart of what she presumed was their lunch sat to the side of the table under a heavy looking silver dome.

Taking the glass of wine, she sipped it before answering. The vintage was fine and lit up her mouth like a bouquet of flowers in the first of spring. Bass smiled at her patiently. " Well, I guess things have been calm since we last spoke. Business has been very good, despite some of the issues in the Republic."

Monroe's eyes darkened slightly, " What troubles would those be?"

Nora drank again. " Oh, just the usual. Rebels disrupting travel. That's all.", she redirected the conversation, " Any word from Miles?"

Sebastian poured her another glass of wine. He was pleased that she found this bottle so tasty, " Nothing bad to report, which is good.", he said nonchalantly, " They should be back soon, I daresay."

Disappointed by a lack of specifics and feeling things get fuzzy, Nora realized she wished she had some food in her stomach, " So what is for lunch?"

" I have a real treat.", he said with a bit of excitement, " Since we lost power, I don't think they've served this.", he stood and lifted the dome on the cart, " Philly cheese steak sandwiches.", he waved with a flourish.

Nora's memory of them flooded forth and she remembered how good they were, " Wow. I hate to say I'd swoon for a sandwich, but where did you get the cheese sauce?"

" Membership has its privileges.", he leveled one large sandwich on a plate, the roast beef oozing with cheese and sautéed peppers and onions. Nora's mouth watered.

She and Bass made a very unsophisticated mess of themselves as they delighted in wine and cheese steaks. The wine relaxed Nora and she chatted on and on, enjoying the company of Bass, who was funny in a dry, Monte Python way.

As the wound down their meal, Sebastian sobered the moment after an uproariously funny joke he was telling. Nora felt tears of laughter squeezing out of the corner of her eyes as she giggled. " Nora. I wanted to let you come here and let off some steam.", he began, " I know you and Miles are close and with him being away it is hard."

Nora's giggles were quickly quieted, " Is there something I should know?"

Bass paused and sipped some more wine from their third bottle, " Yes."

" What is it?", Nora said, her voice barely a whisper and perching on her chair with anticipation.

" Miles is like my brother. I know him very well. I know about all his relationships.", he replied with angry tension filling his voice. He filled Nora's glass, " And I'm tired of treating good women like they are disposable."

Shock filled her body. What did he mean? " So, he cheats on them? Dumps them? What?", she asked.

Bass reached out and touched her hand. Nora felt his warm, strong touch and she felt a sudden desire for him to use those hands for something else. " Miles has always had a way with women. I… I never quite had the charisma that he has. So I've watch him take women and ruin them. They fall in love so easy with him. He has his fun and throws them away.", he paused as he held Nora's chocolate gaze, " And I don't want that to happen to you." He concluded softly just inches from her face, a masculine frown of concern on his countenance.

She realized she had been holding her breath as he sucked her in with those sapphire eyes. She'd been so lonely. And was Miles for real? Had she committed too much too soon to just him? Those thoughts flashed like flickers of lightening in her brain before she found herself brushing her lips on Bass's.

He closed his eyes and responded to her invitation for a kiss. She was a great kisser, he found. No wonder Miles liked her so much. Nora melted into his arms and hands with ease and they adjourned their lunch somewhere else more private.


End file.
